


of peach and vanilla

by RedamancyEffect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Heats, M/M, Mates, Omega Qian Kun, Smut, Smut Attempt, reference to mating without sex, tbh idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect
Summary: after mating, youngho and kun finally get to the bedroom.





	of peach and vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> hi, back with a kun ship and this time with johnny (cuz they cute af)  
> there might be typos and errors, english is not my main language !  
> this is my first attempt at smut, don’t expect too much (its kinda lame tbh)  
> enjoy !

whimpers are flooding out of the omega’s mouth as youngho caresses the younger’s sides, hands going down to massage the plump thighs. 

his eyes shine, the amber color beautiful in the moon light as he calls for his mate through little whines and youngho never felt so ecstatic in his life. the sweet scent around him is taking over his senses, his alpha howling within him. 

the younger’s breath coming in short sighs, quickly as another heat wave hits him and he whines loudly in hope to gain his alpha’s attention. youngho nuzzles his neck, kissing the mating mark there. the older feels his head spinning at the overly present smell of peach and vanilla his mate release. his control get thinner at every little noises the omega lets out and youngho finally gives in.

kun’s moans loudly when youngho finally decides to move, to act, to claim him properly. his patience already gone, he writhes on the bed, eager to be taken; his omega is going crazy.

the older continues to caress him until his hands finally going higher, feeling the supple round skin. kun is pliant as ever, so when he finally gets one finger, he keens. youngho starts fingering him oh so slowly, fingers multiplying until the omega is squirming on the silky sheets. his milky skin looks delectable, a light sweat sheen present and youngho can’t help but get his mouth on him, leaving more marks, hickeys from the outside of his thighs to his collarbones.

“a-ah...”, the chinese man moans. “hyung... hyung, please.” 

kun’s breath is heavy in his ears and the korean finally deems him ready. when he finally enters him, he sees the rest of his control crumples. they have been mates for now few months, their relationship already in its second year and youngho thought this moment would never come.

warm, tight, heavenly. youngho let himself fall against kun, mouth nipping at the mating mark. the non-stop clenching around him is making him crazy and he eventually moves.

they both moans, youngho stars to thrust in, movement getting quicker as kun’s continues to whine louder, baring his neck in instinct. he never felt so close from the other, their bond getting more private. 

“h-hyung, please... knot me...”, kun whispers between ragged breaths and youngho only responds with a growl, his wolf almost taking over, at the submission, at how much the younger is giving of himself. “alpha, please... ».

youngho feels his knot swelling rapidly at that, locking itself into the younger. the latter is still breathing heavily. little whines audible in big bedroom. but as if they weren’t already far in, kun starts to grinds on it, rapidly. youngho almost falls over, the pleasure unbearable. he growls, trying to stop the omega, pining him when he doesn’t stop.

kun continues to move his hips eagerly, hooded amber eyes staring straight at his red ones, whispering his name. youngho dives for his lips, moaning as he deepens the kiss. he, then, detaches his lips from the other’s ones to place them on the light mating mark, bitting.

kun calls for his name quietly whining to get his attention and he just suddenly feels incredibly tight around youngho, moaning loudly and by the strong sweet odour around him he knows his mate just got his orgasm. it gets him coming almost immediately, falling over kun’s little body.

he knows his knot won’t deflate now, so he repositions themselves, letting kun lie on his torso as they both retake their breaths. kun snuggles him tightly, as he nips at the mark he gave to youngho few months ago, scent expressing contentement and peacefulness. 

youngho kisses his temple softly, happy as well, his omega, his mate, his kun, fully _his_.

**Author's Note:**

> skrrt


End file.
